


Caught in the rain

by dragonndoggod



Series: alt universe [57]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Rain, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-02
Updated: 2011-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: Novel</p><p>Shirou gets caught in the rain, looking for a place to stay dry and the book he held.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the rain

There was little he could but take shelter under the overhang of the bus stop as the sky rumbled above. When thunder followed, it shook the plastic protective cover that he and a few others stood. The scent that always preluded the rain over came him, reminding him of what used to be. Of what lead the blond to his home.

Holding his book close to his chest, preventing or at least, attempting to prevent the item from being soaked by the slowly falling rain. A slow read, rather thick, but he knew that it would be good, no doubt. A romance that was years in the making, as though someone had been following his love life with Yonekuni.

Looking back and forth before pulling the book out far enough to flip open the pages and read a paragraph. As soon as he read the words, he slammed the book closed with a heavy flush to his cheeks.

Waiting patiently, tucking his book into the inside pocket of his jacket and looked up and down the street in the hopes of the bus coming soon. Pulling his jacket tighter around his body, even with his higher than normal body temperature he felt the chill even stronger.

He never expected to see a car pull up to the curb, slowing down and a window rolling down.

“Need a ride, Shirou?”

A shiver that had nothing to do with the cold ran down his spine at the familiar husky voice. The warmth that emanated from the open window enticed him to move closer.

“Well?”

He nodded, hiding a shy smile. He could always read the novel that seemed to be written for him and instead, slip inside. The smooth leather seating allowed him to imagine what he could or rather, what they could both do together in the car.

And as though Yonekuni could read this thoughts, the smile that he knew grew.


End file.
